doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cecilia Gómez
México Cuernavaca, México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa |ingreso_doblaje = 1998 ( ) }} thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Cecilia Gómez es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Famosa por doblar a personajes como Toko Zaizen en Súper Once, Tess Tyler en las películas de Camp Rock, Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas, Jinafire Long de Monster High y Spike en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Es hija de la actriz de doblaje Queta Calderón, hermana mayor del actor de doblaje Emilio Ángeles, y está casada con el también actor Arturo Cataño. thumb|right|175px|Muestra de su voz. Spike and spike by hampshireukbrony-d6rrs83.png|Spike en la saga de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls, su personaje más famoso. PLLMonaTimeJump.png|Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas. 570 Girl-of-the-Day--Meaghan-Jette-Martin-5661.jpg|Tess Tyler en las películas de Camp Rock. Scaris jinafire long cgi by shaibrooklyn-d5yxrpx.png|Jinafire Long en la saga de Monster High. Toko.jpg|Toko Zaizen en Súper Once. EAHCrystalW.png|Crystal Winter en Ever After High. LSPCDiana.png|Diana en Los siete pecados capitales. Apache.png|Emilou Apache en Bleach. Jake_jr..png|Jake Jr. (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura. Tabitha Zero No Tsukaima.png|Tabitha / Charlotte Helene Orléans de Galli en La magia de Zero. Danger mouse squawkencluck.jpg|Profesora Squawkencluck en Danger Mouse. Rita Loud vector image.png|Rita Loud en The Loud House. Mean-girls-2.jpg|Jo Mitchell en Chicas pesadas 2. 250px-Sue_Patterson.jpg|Sue Patterson en Littlest Pet Shop. YoungJiromaru TBATB.png|Joven Jiromaru en El niño y la bestia. DNSEsmeS.png|Esme Song en Degrassi: Next Class. Monitamon t.gif|Monitamons en Digimon Fusion. LaraMoniica.PNG|Mónica en Pregúntale a Lara (Version Mexicana) 240px-Jupiter DP150.png|Jupiter en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl. Lacey Emery.png|Lacey Emery en Ash contra el mal Filmografía Películas animadas Cathy Weseluck *Spike en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Spike en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Spike en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad *Spike en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: La leyenda de Everfree *Spike en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico *Spike en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico *Spike en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Espejo Mágico *Spike en My Little Pony: La película Stephanie Sheh *Jinafire Long en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror *Jinafire Long en Monster High: From Fear to Eternity *Jinafire Long en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante Otros *Niña extraña en Frankenweenie *Crystal Winter en Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno *Dinah en La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio *Cholena en Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan *Conejo en Franklin y el caballero verde *Khristy Davis en La Leyenda de Sasquatch *Tita en Papelucho y el marciano *Voces adicionales en Un jefe en pañales *Voces adicionales en Tinker Bell: Hadas al rescate *Wilma en El vuelo antes de Navidad Películas Meaghan Jette Martin *Jo Mitchell en Chicas pesadas 2 (2011) *Tess Tyler en Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) *Tess Tyler en Camp Rock (2008) Rebecca Buller *Jenny Jurwich en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) *Jenny Jurwich en El hombre de acero (2013) Jamie Bick *Elena Steinbrück en Las hermanas vampiro 3: Viaje a Transilvania (2016) *Elena Steinbrück en Las hermanas vampiro 2 (2014) *Elena Steinbrück en Las hermanas vampiro (2012) Raini Rodriguez *Tess torres en Fin de curso (2011) *Maya Blart en Héroe de centro comercial (2009) Britt Robertson *Allie Pennington / Rey Arturo en Avalon High (2010) *Cara Burns en Dan in Real Life (2007) Otros *Dakota Cunninham (Sasha Pieterse) en A golpe de monedas (2017) *Phoebe (Vivian Full) en Mostly Ghostly 3 (2016) *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos (2016) *April (Chandler Ryan) en Rudderless (2014) (doblaje mexicano) *Andrea Stein-Rosen (Emily Morden) en Reescribiendo (2014) *Bereet (Melia Kreiling) en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) *Rachel Todds (Chanelle Peloso) en Zapped (2014) *Mia Rinaldi (Sami Gayle) en Academia de vampiros (2014) *Sophie joven (Olivia Stuck) en Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) (doblaje original) *La Bretonne Relax (Dolores Chaplin) en Astérix y Obélix al servicio de su majestad (2012) *Flor de nieve (Gianna Jun) en Flor de Nieve y el abanico secreto (2011) *Voces adicionales en Intercambio de parejas (2011) *Betty Lilienthal (Vivien Wulf) en Rock It! (2010) *Lauren (Melissa Ordway) en 17 otra vez (2009) (versión New Line) *Iesha (Jazmin) en En busca de Santa Claus (2001) *Susie (Sienna Guillory) en Last Night Shopping (2001) *Voces adicionales en Battle Royale (2000) *Tina (Tiffany Desrosiers) en El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) *Margaret (Jacqueline Steiger) en Daniel el travieso 2 (1998) Anime *Toko Zaizen en Súper Once *Emilou Apache en Bleach *Diana en Los siete pecados capitales *Tabitha / Charlotte Helene Orléans de Galli en La magia de Zero *Rie Misumi en Pretty Cure *Júpiter (temp. 12) en Pokémon *Ami Nekota en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? *Lillybot en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Monitamon en Digimon Fusion Series de televisión Janel Parrish *Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas *Mona vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto *Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: Un paseo oscuro * Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: UnA guíA de mentirosAs por Rosewood * Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: Nuevo mundo de ultratumba * Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: How the 'A' Stole Christmas Sally Pressman *Ellis Grey (joven) en Anatomía según Grey (2014) *Helga en Once Upon a Time (2014) (versión Disney) Otros *Lacey Emery en Ash contra el mal *Esme Song en Degrassi: Next Class (2016-Presente) *Evie Covington en No hay mañana (2016-2017) *Delphina (Meaghan Jette Martin) en Jessie *Frankie Kane / Magenta (Joey King) en Flash (2016) *Cindy "Sin" (Bex Taylor-Klaus) en Flecha (2013-2015) *Dra. Debbie Hynes (Shannon Lucio) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2013) *Jill 'Mouse' Chen (Ellen Wong) en El diario de Carrie (2013-2014) *Vivian Wilkes (Lauren Bittner) en En el corazón del sur (2013-2014) *Emily Lightman (Hayley McFarland) en Engáñame si puedes (2009-2011) *Juliet Carlson (niña) (Rylee Fansler) en Lost (2009) *Kendra Wilson (Jenna Dewan) en Melrose Place (2009) *Grace Florrick (Makenzie Vega) en La esposa ejemplar *Ames (Janet Montgomery) en Blanco humano *Alexa Nikolas en Drop Dead Diva *Mia Jones (Nina Dobrev)/ Liberty Van Zandt en Degrassi. *Nell (Renee Felice) en NCIS: Los Ángeles *Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton) en El misterio de Anubis *Michelle Welton (Tiffany Hines) / Mandy Summers (Riki Lindhome) (ep. 85) en Huesos *Allison en La siguiente supermodelo americana (ciclo 12) y (ciclo 17) *Kristin en La siguiente supermodelo americana (ciclo 19) *Kari en La siguiente supermodelo americana (ciclo 21) *Ginger (Siobhan Williams) (2ª voz) en Level Up *Stephanie en Lab Rats *Molly Hooper (Louise Brealey) en Sherlock *Voces adicionales en La peor bruja *Voces adicionales en Los Borgia *Voces adicionales en Historias Horribles *Voces adicionales en Plaza Sésamo Miniseries *Valentine Wannop (Adelaide Clemens) en Parade's End Películas de anime *Sora Matsuzaki en La colina de las amapolas *Ai Haibara en Detective Conan: El caso del francotirador dimensional *Joven Jiromaru en El niño y la bestia Series animadas *Annika Settergren en Las aventuras de Pippi Longstocking *Spike, Flowershine en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Profesora Squawkencluck en Danger Mouse (2016) *Crystal Winter en Ever After High *Tasha Robinson en PINY Instituto de Nueva York *Pepper Parson en Pinkie Cooper y las Jet Set Pets *Jinafire Long en Monster High *Cecilia en Cleveland *Ulrika en LEGO: Nexo Knights *Patito bebé #1 en Un show más *Sue Patterson en Littlest Pet Shop *Jake Jr. (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura *Mónica en Pregúntale a Lara *Mary Ann en Grandes minipoderosos *Rita Loud en The Loud House Telenovelas brasileñas Carol Macedo *Georgina en La sombra de Helena *Solange de Souza Fonseca en Fina estampa Daniela Fontan *Rita en A través del tiempo *Berenice en Escrito en las estrellas Isabelle Drummond *Rosa en Cuento encantado *Bianca en Acuarela del amor Otros *Ellen Rodrigues (Heslaine Vieira) (trailer) en Viva la vida - Celebre la diferencia *Jennifer Castro (Lellezinha) en Totalmente Diva *Mari (Thais Lago de Silva) en Laberintos del corazón *Isadora Sarmento (Gisele Batista) en Encantadoras *Paula (Viviane Netto) en CuChiCheos *Rosa de Andrade Costa (Júlia Matos) en El profeta Dramas coreanos *Jo Min Joo en Amor secreto *Kim Pil-sook en Dream High: Sueña sin límites *Voces adicionales en Big: Creciendo sin querer *Voces adicionales en Mary está fuera por la noche Dirección de doblaje * Chibi Maruko-chan Producción *Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película *Death Note (2017) *Deep, el pulpo Intérprete *La colina de las amapolas **''"La Rosa Blanca"'' junto a Jocelyn Robles (Umi Matsuzaki), Arturo Cataño (Shun Kazama), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō Mizunuma). Coros junto a: Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Miguel Ángel Ruiz **''"Buen Viaje"'' junto a Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Miguel Ángel Ruiz (coros) **''"Un navío"'' junto a Jocelyn Robles (Umi Matsuzaki), Arturo Cataño (Shun Kazama), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō Mizunuma). Coros junto a: Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Miguel Ángel Ruiz Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Elefante Films *Ki Audio *Intersound *IDF *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Mad Pencil Studio *New Art Dub *Procineas S.C.L. *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. *Top Audio Enlaces Externos * * Gómez, Cecilia Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Productores ejecutivos